Hidden Love
by SilverCyanide
Summary: The moment Akaya had stepped out of the club house the older student knew something was wrong. KiriSomebody P.S. I changed the title. At least it isn't AS bad as before.


Disclaimer: Of course I own it. Which is why I've never been to Japan, don't speak Japanese, know nothing about tennis and am female.

A/N: I know. I should be working on my other fanfics. I shouldn't be posting a new one without updating the others. But I felt like doing this. So there. Besides, I've been doing my NaNo Novel today. And it's annoying. I got to 50,000 today. And I totally didn't cheat and make my main characters name nearly 1000 words long. Why would I do that? Yeah. Anyways, this is my ultimate favorite pairing, but it doesn't turn up much. :(

* * *

The moment Akaya had stepped out of the club house the older student knew something was wrong. A bright flush was across the boys normally pale face, and his green eyes seemed to have no real emotion in them. Normally he would have immediately made the other boy go home, but seeing as he was the only third year at practice that afternoon (the others had gone on a trip, but he had to stay behind for obvious reasons) there wasn't much he could do. After all, Akaya was stubborn and even he could probably only get the boy to leave after he was too weak to protest. 

So he waited. Akaya was able to get through his first three games of the day fine, although anybody could see he was struggling, even though he was only against other members in his year. However, during the fourth match everything fell apart. He was playing another second-year, one who normally couldn't get anywhere near to scoring a point on him. Today, though, the score was 3-2, Akaya was winning by only a game. As the match progressed the second-year Akaya was playing against continued too keep up with him. The final score was 6-4, Akaya barely winning for the game had been at 45-30.

As the younger boy sat down on the bench after the match he closed his eyes, managing neither a smirk nor a scowl. Perhaps it had been worse than he thought. He walked over to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Akaya, you really should be home. You don't look well at all," said the older boy speaking in a gentle voice.

"Mmm…I'm fine," Akaya mumbled, eyes still closed and looking worse each second.

He sighed and gently moved his hand from the younger boys shoulder to his head, brushing it up against his forehead and feeling the heat radiating off of it. "Come on," he said while pulling the other boy to his feet. "You need rest."

"Mmmhh, dun wanna," the younger boy tried to protest again. However, he just let out a small chuckle and a sweet smile.

"Well you're going to have to. Come on," and that was final, even Akaya could tell for he followed the older boy to the changing room.

As soon as they got through the door Akaya immediately collapsed on the nearest bench, eyes closed again. Knowing that if he let the other boy sit there for just more than a minute he would probably fall asleep, so he quickly gathered up the younger boy's items from his locker.

"Here Akaya, you need to change," he said, offering the boy his clothes.

"Why?" he replied one bleary eye opening and looking and him.

"Because you can't go home in you tennis uniform. What would your parents think?"

"Not home, so they wouldn't really care," Akaya mumbled before attempting to get changed. However, he couldn't even take his school uniform from the older students hands without dropping them. He smiled again, seeing how young and vulnerable Akaya looked. More like his true self.

Turning to the younger boy he grabbed the bottom of his tennis jersey before pulling it up. However, as he got to the arms the younger student made no effort to lift them.

"Akaya."

"Yes?"

"Lift up your arms," the younger boy blinked at him again but did as he was told and as soon as the shirt was off began to drop them to his sides. "Not quite yet. I still have to put your other shirt on." With that the younger boy lifted his arms up again and he proceeded to slide the cream-colored shirt onto the other boy, first the right arm then the left. However, then came the matter of pants.

He moved his hands down towards Akaya's waist and was about to pull the other boys tennis shorts down when he suddenly pulled away and stood up, looking surprised. He gave the older boy a questioning look followed by, "What?"

Chuckling lightly he replied, "You're still in your tennis shorts, remember?" Akaya looked confused for a moment before suddenly remembering where he was. So, the older boy began pulling the still standing boy's shorts down. Then he slipped a pair of pants onto him. Looking like he was about to collapse the older boy quickly put his right arm around Akaya and used his left to carry both of their tennis bags.

Walking somewhat quickly they left the grounds, for he wanted to get the younger boy home in bed as soon as possible. Then what the younger boy had said earlier dawned on him. His parents weren't home.

"Akaya, you said your parents aren't home. Where are they?"

"Mmm…" was the response from the boy who was now walking with his eyes closed, "Somewhere in Europe, I think. They leave a lot for things like that and leave me with nee-san. Not that she watches me, she goes out most of the time and isn't home til real late," at that moment Akaya's green eyes opened childishly and looked him over. "You won't leave me, will you?" the younger boy said, looking at him pleadingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said watching the beautiful eyes slip back behind pale eyelids. They continued heading towards Akaya's house but weren't even half way there when it was obvious Akaya couldn't walk anymore. Sitting down on a near-by bench Akaya started dozing off, using him as a pillow. Looking at the sleeping boy he thought how peaceful he looked. Brushing back some black curls from the front of the younger boys face he ran his hand through that silky black hair. Surprisingly for all of its curls it wasn't tangled. His fingers ran through it easily as he gently stroked the boy's hair. After about five minutes Akaya started to snore gently, and he knew he had to wake the boy up if they wanted to get him home before it got really dark. He gently shook the boy who look startled at being awaken and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. Then, for the who-knows-how-many times that day the boy blinked at him questioningly.

"You can't sleep here," was his obvious response.

"Why?"

"Because it's cold and getting dark. Come on," he helped the other boy to his feet and let him lean against him again as they made their way toward Akaya's house again. Noticing that it was getting dark he picked up their pace, but Akaya couldn't keep up. Looking like he was about to just sit down in the middle of the side walk and sleep he grasped onto the boy tightly and continued walking, making sure that the younger boy didn't trip over rocks and what not, seeing as he insisted on walking with his eyes closed. _Maybe he sleep walks. That would certainly explain a lot._

Not too long after that thought Akaya's house came into view. It was a normal house with brick in the front and white cedar siding on the other three outer walls and a gray slated roof. He pulled a house key out of the side of Akaya's bag (the pocket had been labeled "house key" so Akaya wouldn't forget where he put it and end up calling him at three in the morning when his sister still wasn't back saying that he was locked outside in the snow and all he had was his school uniform) and unlocked the door, kicking off his shoes and then helping the junior get his own off.

Akaya quickly headed up the stairs towards his bedroom and flopped onto his bed.

"You can't sleep like that, Akaya."

"Why not?" he growled. It seemed that just being back in his own bed and able to sleep was giving him back some of his energy.

"You're in your school uniform," he stated before picking up a pair of light blue footy pajamas with teddy bears on them that the team had given him for his birthday nearly a month before out of the clean laundry pile on Akaya's floor. He motioned for the boy to stand up which he did, figuring out that the faster he got changed the sooner he could go to sleep.

Akaya lifted his arms up and the older boy pulled his shirt off, and then pulled the other boys pants off as well leaving Akaya only in his pink happy bunny boxers that he had also gotten for his birthday that year. Akaya stepped into the footy pajamas and the older boy sipped the backs up, smiling a bit seeing as Akaya was as quite as he had ever been.

With that Akaya flopped down on the bed and shut his eyes. He pulled back the covers and pulled them over the nearly sleeping boy before tucking them in all around them. Looking at the boy he almost let out a squeal, because the boy was simply adorable even with a bright flush on his face and sweat glistening on the top of his forehead.

And then, he found himself doing something unexpected to the sleeping boy. He bent down and kissed Akaya lightly on the lips whispering gently into the boy's ear,

"I love you Akaya."

And to his surprise the boy who he thought was sleeping smiled before croaking out in a hoarse voice,

"Love you too, Mura-buchou."

* * *

How was it? Sucked, didn't it? Well too bad. -.- Yeah well I think this is the longest thing I've written yet even if it is short. So yeah, review. Please. I'll update other things if I get reviews. I promise. -does puppy eyes- 

P.S. If you didn't notice I'm really bad at titles. -.-


End file.
